


Вопрос контроля

by naid



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Metal Gear
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Телевизор теперь — вместо алтаря. И люди на нем приносят мне жертвы. — Она подняла два пальца и сдула дым с воображаемого дула. © Нил Гейман «Американские боги»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос контроля

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jotting and Nika Darkness for their help and support.
> 
> Текст написан для команды MGS на ЗФБ–2014 на спецквест, тема: медиа.

Непонятно, как так — мои глаза закрыты, но я вижу, что к лицу подносят зеркало. Секунда, другая, третья, и поверх стекла ложится пленка тончайших водяных капелек, вторая амальгама, отражающая мою жизнь. Я не чувствую холода, но воздух из моего рта клубится дымком, ластится к гладкой поверхности.  
— Оцелот! — это явно Джон. Кто ещё будет звать меня старым прозвищем посреди секретной миссии. Кому ещё я такое прощу.  
Я, похоже, потерял слишком много крови — мне кажется, что зеркало распахивается навстречу, за дверцей что-то вроде паровозной топки, какой-то огненный гул, грохот, потрескивание, и я падаю в этот шум следом за своим же дыханием, за его голосом...  
— Оцелот, — слышу я снова, но голос другой. Старше. Более усталый. — Адамска.  
Оцелоты быстро соображают, но я всё-таки ранен. Почти что мёртв, раз мы встретились. Оттого я не сразу решаю, каким именем ответить, и эта заминка его печалит.  
— Сорроу.  
Так выбрать стало проще.  
Я оглядываюсь по сторонам. Он такой же, каким я его помнил: похож на интеллигента старой школы, а не на офицера Спецназа. Внешность обманчива.  
— Долго же ты сюда шёл, — смеется он. Я жду пояснений: давно знаю, что спрашивать бесполезно. Отец сам расскажет, что считает нужным. В этом я весь в него.  
— Понимаешь... — он надолго затихает, подбирая и отвергая слова. — Дело в тебе, — наконец говорит он. — И в Америке. И в том, как ты родился. Наверное, ещё во мне и в твоей матери. Ребенок Печали и Радости... — он снова молчит.  
Я молчу тоже. Наша семейная история не из простых. Когда отец ещё был жив, я знал от силы её половину: достаточно, чтобы не удивляться, что мне назначили опекуна, и слишком мало, чтобы верно интерпретировать события. Я и сейчас не уверен, что знаю всё. Точнее, уверен в обратном.  
— Я надеялся, что ты не унаследуешь мою силу, — он опечален, а значит, это битва. Вот только с кем?  
Я задаю этот вопрос вслух.  
— Со мной, — отвечает ещё один голос за моей спиной. Женский голос. Её.  
— Точнее... С тем, что они из меня сделают.

Человечество воевало столько, сколько существует. Обожженые на костре палки, острые края камней, бронзовые мечи, железные, стальные, яд, пули, атомные боеголовки... Идеи.  
Карфаген должен быть разрушен. Свобода, равенство, братство. Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь. Слова, сотни разных слов, за которыми стоит общий смысл: «Мы правы, они — нет». Одно оправдание.  
В этой войне — войне идей — оружие не из металла, его не нужно вонзать в людскую плоть. О, оно куда коварнее и век от века всё разрушительнее. Идеи теперь вспыхивают лесным пожаром, передаются от человека к человеку быстрее вирусной заразы, подчиняют себе быт и уклад. И там, где раньше тычок алебарды отнимал жизнь одного, залп картечи калечил тела десятков, теперь газетная заметка может разрушить сотни семей, а экстренный выпуск новостей — бесповоротно изменить судьбы тысяч.  
Изменился масштаб, но суть этой гидры осталась прежней. Медиа — новый бог, новый идол, требующий жертв. Порождение коллективного разума жрёт внимание и время, отдавая взамен сомнительное могущество. Он хочет власти над умами и получает её.  
И эта навязанная конкуренция очень не по нраву старым богам.

Этот разговор на границе жизни и смерти кому угодно показался бы абсурдным. Но я уже натренирован: гранаты из пчёл, живая двухметровая лейденская банка... Да мой собственный отец — проводник в мир духов, и божество майя меня не смущает.  
Куда тревожнее то, что я ему обязан.  
Я возвращаюсь в реальный мир, и Джон отпускает мою руку ровно в тот момент, когда я открываю глаза. Над головой вовсе не переплетенные ветви, а ткань — похоже на санитарную палатку. Точно, я же ранен. Встать даже не пробую — не получится.  
— Миссия выполнена. Ты в безопасности, — говорит Джон.  
Я хотел бы его предупредить, и знаю, что не смогу, и всё равно пытаюсь. Безуспешно. Дело не в моей слабости. Это печать молчания, положенная на язык, одна из тех мистических штучек, в которые никто не верит и которые оттого не становятся менее действенными.  
Это проклятье разъедает душу не хуже кислоты.

Каждую ночь они приходят во снах. Прозвище, придуманное мне отцом, открывает дверь жестокому, наивному и почти позабытому богу. Поступки, совершенные матерью, впускают юную, вечную, наглую богиню. У неё больше сил; она похожа и непохожа на всех телеведущих разом, ее интонации манят и дразнят, будто я ещё могу выбирать.  
Однажды я оказываюсь в торговом центре в отделе бытовой техники. Там стоят телевизоры — от пола до потолка, по дюжине в ряд, и на каждом — одна и та же картинка. Из этого фасеточного глаза на меня глядит её лицо.  
После я не ложусь так долго, как только могу, пока не начинаю выключаться из реальности. Джона нет рядом, и некому заметить странность. Миссий тоже нет.  
Привыкнуть невозможно, но я привыкаю.

Когда я вижу Зеро, я понимаю кое-что.  
Я посвящён древнему богу. Он сам себя принёс в жертву новой богине.  
Я понимаю. Но до конца света ничего не смогу изменить.


End file.
